My Lover
by taylorxD
Summary: Sayuri is having a wonderful day with the love of her life with her favorite people around her, what could possibly go wrong? Rate M for occassional vulgar. Kyouya x OC


This is a my first song fic so its probably not gonna be that good. NO FLAMING! I don't own this anime our this song. Enjoy ^^

A/N: okay so there might be a little change on the tone of Sayuri just because I hadn't worked on it in a while (like 2 years?) but I finally finished! YAY! So as I said up there enjoy! ^^

This is the profile of the girl: Sayuri Takeshima [I totally made that up] Age:17 [same as Kyouya] Daughter of Hiro Takeshima, a professional plastic surgeon who owns several hundreds of hospitals all around the world, and Monomi Takeshima, famous artist known for her voice and skills with the piano and violin. Is a one of the smartest people in Ouran. So she knows that Haruhi is a girl. Okaaaaaaaay that's all you guys pretty much need to know.

* * *

><p>We were at the beach. It was the ending of summer and we were enjoying the last day of the warm sun. My most specialest [that's not a word but at least you know what it means] person to me in the world and beyond. Kyouya Ootori. I know I know, how can I love someone like him; so cold-hearted and all he cares about is money, but still I just love him. Even though at time I can't even stand him, I just do. So please don't ask me why do I love him so much, cause that's not gonna be easily understandable.<p>

"Sayuri would you like anything you eat?" Kyouya asked. "Oh no thanks babe" I smiled. He smiled back. Gosh, I love that smile of his, not the forced one or the fake ¾ the actual smile that's genuine. He left and went to the stand to order something for himself. I watched my surroundings. The twins were goofing off doing their 'brotherly love', Haruhi getting crabs and shells with Honey, Mori watching over Honey, and Tamaki dreaming about Haruhi in his own sick perverted way.

Kyouya came back sat down in his chair and continued reading his book while occasionally sipping his drink. "I'm gonna go swim." I told him just incase he was going to wonder where I was going or of the sort however, I don't even get a slight nod as a response.

I just floated and swam a few mile-laps for exercise. Once or twice I heard squeals from the girls, because of a stupid centipede. Haruhi just throw it to the rocks so it can go somewhere else. About 1 hours later, I went back to my chair to take a nap for a little while. I woke up about an hour later and went right back to swimming.

"Ahhhh" I sighed, full of relaxation. Just the feeling of water surrounding my body makes me relax. I was just floating when I hear a ruckus by the near cliff. I take a better look and see one guy holding two girls that were struggling to get free and another pushing Haruhi over the cliff. [this is almost an exact same episode but with a few of my alterations] I was frozen for a moment then quickly swam under when I heard an odd splash, kinda like two splashes but not together. By the time I see Haruhi, I saw Tamaki swim close to put her to the surface. I smile at how this is kind of like prince is saving the princess. I always knew Haruhi fell for Tamaki but I don't try to push her to go into a relationship with him, although I really wish I had the nerve to do so. They do make a cute couple, they even have their serious arguments that real couples like Kyouya and I have. Just like what they have right now, as they quarrel with each other and me eavesdropping with a relaxed mind.

Dinnertime came soon than I thought for I was barely dressed when Kyouya walked right into my room telling me dinner is ready. Me, feeling used to him seeing me like this, said that I'll be right down as I struggled to find a good evening top that I wouldn't mind getting some crab juice on. At the dinner table I could barely even finish one leg, seeing Haruhi chow down on a towering stack of crab legs ¾ it was quite disturbing. Also witnessing that she was eating so much just to tell off Tamaki seemed a little over board. After Tamaki stormed out, all of us knocked a little sense into Haruhi though I too felt a little offended when they were basically thinking lowly of the strength of females. Haruhi soon suffered from over eating and we quickly rushed her to the nearest bathroom.

I went to Kyouya's room in hopes that we could sleep in the same room. To my disappointment, he wasn't in his room. I thought he would be there because he left with Tamaki. I didn't bother to look for him for I was quite lazy, so I went to get dressed in my sleep wear. Only after I was fully dressed in my sleeping clothes I thought of checking up on Haruhi. I put on the Kyouya's jacket that he gave to me on our 4th date when we were walking through the luscious Ootori rose garden. It was really cute and cliché at the same time; just thinking that made me smile. I tried my hardest to remember where Haruhi's room was but I couldn't seem to remember. Lucky, I saw Tamaki and of course him being the little blond perverted "father" he is, he'd know what room Haruhi stayed in. Tamaki willingly showed me the way only if he'd get an apology from Haruhi, which I did assure him that he'll receive. Tamaki was the first to open the door but all of a sudden he stopped. I basically crashed right into him and he practically shoved me back. "What the hell Tamaki!" "Sayuri, please don't go in there I beg of you" he pleaded with a genuinely beggar look. However, me being the hard headed gal I am, I pushed him out of the way and walked right into her room regretting it that very moment. Seeing the man of my life over my best friend with the lights off, I felt my stomach wrenching, throat tightening, and my vision becoming blurry. "Sorry to interrupt" I managed to say in a choked-up slightly horsed voice. "Sayuri, no this isn't-" Haruhi tried to stop me but I was already long gone before she could finish her statement.

I felt so betrayed and, for the lack of better words, fucked with; I couldn't take it. I always suspected it but I never thought my best friend would ever do that to me or that my boyfriend would fuck with someone else after taking away my virginity. Kyouya fooled me for so long ¾ playing his mind games with me, acting as if he cared for me, pretending that he loved me. Streams of tears ran down my face as I stormed out of the estate and took my car (yeah, that's right I was the one that drove here because Kyouya wanted it to be just to 2 of us but he didn't want to take the wheel) and drove to the nearest café or club or whatever place I could get a drink that drown my sorrows with. It turned out to be an open karaoke bar, and considering I could sing and drink as much as I wanted, I thought it was the perfect place.

I took a shot of vodka and asked politely to the bartender if I could go up and sing a song that might not be available on the karaoke machine. He gave me approval, so I climbed up on the small stage and sing my heart out all in this one song.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sing me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you wanted the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about it_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you wanted the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you're just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out _

_Of my life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known that you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

As I was singing I didn't notice the man standing at the doorway, staring at me with only a single tear falling before he quietly left. The questions on his mind are whether or not he'll win back his true love or be able to get over her.

* * *

><p>So, please review this song fic! I would really love the publics opinion on how this story went. And I'm sorry if you aren't a fan of sad stories but I didn't want to warn you before the story actually began because I don't like to be a spoiler. Oh, the song I used for this is Almost Lovers by A Fine Frenzy. I love this song so much, I used the sound track and part of the lyrics for my song about Romeo and Juliet when I had to make something "creative" about the Romeo and Juliet play.<p> 


End file.
